Mermadic Vengeance
Mermadic Vengeance a boss song by TP-TH-7 under Boss Rush and Speedy series. It is also part of vampirism boss pair with other songs. The song title was chosen by Tsukiko Uchida. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida The dark life of a mermaid comes to her whole point, a vampire came by, and she's bitten by him, and she becomes a vampire. Her true love, a merman, then becomes vampire next. It's within the vengeance. I come up with a title, because I am interested with those types of hybrids... just like Fairy of the Darkest Life! My idol would be this hybrid as well! Tomiko Kai Oh yeah! That is one thing for sure how we managed to get another boss song based on a hybrid. That is one thing why Tsukiko Uchida never stops choosing a title for us. Yuri Moto You're pretty sure that we're always up with this, though I've been working with these ladies over the years. Charts Gallery Mermadic Vengeance.png|Banner Mermadic Vengeance-bg.png|Background Mermadic Vengeance BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * For the graphics of the song, Mermadic Vengeance has Yuichi Asami as a vampire-merman hybrid, Kosuke Saito as a boat viewer, Osamu Migitera as a fisher on the boat, and Naoki Maeda and Sota Fujimori, the ones that are falling off the jetski. ** According to the graphics, TP-TH-7 members casted the votes before the song and graphics were made. First place is a vampire-merman hybrid, second place is a boat viewer, third place is a fisher on the boat, fourth place is a jetski driver, and fifth place is a jetski passenger. *** Yuichi Asami has 237 votes, Kosuke Saito has 209, Osamu Migitera has 201, Naoki Maeda has 176, and Sota Fujimori has 160. **** The others had the votes, but didn't make it to the graphics. Ryutaro Nakahara had 144 votes, Yasuhiro Taguchi had 113, Hiroyoshi Kato had 103, Shoichiro Hirata had 92, Takayuki Ishikawa had 89, Tomosuke Funaki had 77, Akira Yamaoka had 67, Junko Karashima had 17, and Hiroyuki Togo had 15. * Mermadic Vengeance's BEGINNER and LIGHT charts have combos that is flipped its numbers, with BEGINNER's 203, and LIGHT's 302. ** Also, Mermadic Vengeance's DIFFICULT chart had 15 freeze arrows, as well as EXPERT chart has 15 jumps. ** Mermadic Vengeance's CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows, which almost all of the TP-TH-7 songs have. ** Despite that Mermadic Vengeance's CHALLENGE chart is rated two levels higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (608 vs. 589). * Mermadic Vengeance share BPM and amount of stops as Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. * Mermadic Vengeance begins with 5 sharps, while Fairy of the Darkest Life begins with 7 sharps. * Mermadic Vengeance is one of the vampire boss pairs with other songs. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 11 Category:Difficult Level 13 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:7 Stops